Love: lost and found
by love-sunny88
Summary: Rei is attending the first reunion of all the former Top-Teams, five years after the third World Tournament. ReixKai onesided, BryanxKai. Rated T to be safe. Warning: Shounen-Ai, BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.


Love: lost and found

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction after a very long pause.

English is not my first language so please excuse (the probably many) mistakes I made.

I don't have a Beta-Reader if you are interested to beta this story please feel free to leave a review,

or send me a PM if you prefer that. Credits will be mentioned.

Now enjoy "Love lost and found"

Take care, Sunny :)

P.S.: Before I forget, I love the Blitzkrieg Boys in my opinion they are the best team. Rei on the other hand doesn't share my opinion...

P.P.S: In Germany most people start to go out with 16, then you also try out drinking and smoking. I don't know how this is handled in Japan or Russia, so I just took over the German conditions.

Pairing: BryanxKai, ReixKai onesided

Warning: Shounen-Ai, BoyxBoy, slighty OoC, mentions of underage drinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I don't make any money with this story.

Words: ~3157

Age:

Kai: 20

Bryan: 21

Rei: 21

Tala: 22

"Talk"

'Rei's Thoughts'

"_Russian"_

* * *

Rei POV

'It's been three years already and I still can't stop thinking about him. It's like he jinxed my mind. His ruby red eyes still haunt me in my dreams and thoughts about his perfect body had gotten me in quiet a few distressing situations. And even though I am nearly a hundred percent sure that he isn't even into guys I want to test the waters tonight. Because tonight I am going to finally see him again after three long years without that perfect wonderful man in my life.

The last time I say him I actually planned to reveal my feelings for him but before I got the chance to do so he had already left to Russia with his idiotic gigantic friends the "Blitzkrieg Boys". As you can guess I'm not exactly a fan of them. I really don't like them. No I actually hate them for always stealing Kai away from us to that goddamn big cold land, that Kai calls "home". Tala and Spencer aren't so bad, I mean Tala is totally crazy he should probably get himself checked in a mental ward. Spencer is okay though, I never had much to do with him. Maybe that's why I like him. But Bryan is the worst I hate him with all my heart he is such a brutal asshole. And no, I haven't forgiven him for trying to kill me even though it wasn't exactly his fault. I just can't get over it, that he was really close to just end my life. And it's definitely not because Kai gets along with him so well. Really not. I swear.. Okay you got me there, it is a little bit because he is so close to Kai. But just a little bit, I mean he nearly KILLED me.

I really don't know what Kai was thinking when he was choosing his two best friends. A red haired devil and a giant brutal weapon fanatic. I think I never saw Bryan without at least one knife on him. Well, I'm sure I can change that when Kai and I get together, Lee and Mariah make great best friends. I'm sure they will include Kai in no time.

No one knows what Kai and his "team" did the last three years, because they left us without a phone number or an adress. Only Mr. Dickenson obviously knew where to find them because he managed to not only invite them but actually got them to come to tonights "Big Reunion Party" as Mr. D. likes to put it.'

* * *

Rei was standing infront of the huge mirror in his hotel room, fixing his hair and clothes for approximately the one hunderdth time this evening. He was wearing a deep red shirt and black trousers. His hair was still in the same style as it was during the third World Tournament. He was nervous because in just 20 minutes he was going to meet his long-time crush. Rei checked the time on his phone and realised that it was time to go so he grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way downstairs where the car was waiting, Mr. D. had send him to pick him up. During the car ride to a dance club where Mr. D. had rented out the entire VIP lounge for his former world class bladers, Rei thought back on the time when the Bladebreakers where still living at Tyson's dojo.

* * *

'Kai had really changed over the years we spend together in the beginning he didn't spoke to anyone, the only time we heard his voice was when he gave orders or had to tell us something from Mr. Dickenson. Of course I was lucky because most of the time we shared a room, so he talked to me a lot more than to the others, it still wasn't all that much though. But the biggest advantage was that I got to see him half naked all the time, because Kai was always sleeping in nothing but his boxer-shorts. Even in Russia where it was freakingly cold.

Unfortunatly there was also a big disadvantage because in our last 1 1/2 years together I had to witness all his late night phone calls to Russia. It was like hearing a different person, he would talk a lot, but I couldn't understand it because he was speaking in Russian. I hate that Kai was so much more open with the "Blitzkrieg Boys". I had always been a good friend to him and the most he spoke to me was when he asked me if I wanted to shower first. It was just so unfair, but on the other side I could hear his laugh because appearently Tala is a very funny person, can't imagine it though. The first time I heard him laugh I nearly fainted because his laugh is that beautiful. It's like hearing the angels sing...Okay that was a little bit over the top. But he has a very beautiful laugh. Unfortunatly I never managed to get him to laugh, even though it was my biggest goal to make him laugh just once.

Until today I don't know if Kai knew that I was always awake when he was on the phone. He never mentioned it to me or any of the others.'

* * *

Rei's thoughts were interupted when the car ride came to an end infront of a huge black building that had a laser show dancing on his walls. Rei thanked the driver and got out of the car and made his way inside. The club was one of the best and most expensive in town, which was showing in the furnishing. He was greeted by one of the waitresses who led him to the VIP lounge. The clubs design was very 21st century, a lot of black and blue along with shiny floors and laser shows. The bar was huge with a lot of glass, chrome and mirrors. Rei liked the interior everything looked expensive and very high class. And Rei once again wondered how much money the BBA was making with little spinning tops.

In the VIP lounge they had removed all the walls of the boxes to create one huge box, where all the bladers had room to sit. The box had slide in seats and numerous tables with spaces inbetween for easy access to the seats. Nearly all teams where already complete and Rei was greeted loudly from his friends and former opponents. Only one team was still missing Rei noticed as he took his seat between Tyson and Max who filled him in what they where doing for the last years. Tyson had inherited his grandfather's dojo and Max was in his second college year studying to become an marine biologist. Hilary was studying to become a lawyer and Kenny was working for Judy as a computer expert, he had been able to cut high school and college short due to his grades. Rei told them that he went back to his village where he was now working as a chief in a nearby restaurant.

The drinks were great and so was the atmosphere the bladers all got along even better then when they were still active bladers with the pressure of competition taken from them. Rei was the first to notice a familiar russian team making their way towards them. His eyes automatically found Kai who was walking inbetween Tala and Bryan, Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Kais eyes still had thier crystal clear ruby red coulor and his hair was still light blue in the front and dark blue in the back but it had gotten a little longer. He was no longer wearing his trademark blue triangles which made his face look a little softer and younger but also a lot more attractive which Rei had though wasn't even possible. Kai was wearing a tight fitting black shirt, the first two buttons undone so Rei could see the creamy white skin of his neck and even the beginning of a delicate collar bone. Along with a tight blue jeans and black heavy looking boots.

Bryan and Tala were also wearing boots and black jeans which weren't as tight as Kai's. Bryan was wearing a dark green t-shirt, which, Rei had to admit, matched great with his light green eyes. Bryan's hair was also a little bit longer and looked slightly tosseld which also suited him greatly. Talas hair was still styled in his devil horns but the two "antennas" in the middle where missing. He was wearing a white shirt which two first buttons where also left open. All three looked very attractive and a lot of people turned around to look after them.

Bryan had a bottle of expensive looking wodka in his hand, while Tala carried three shot-glasses which Rei found to be quite cliché.

The Russians were also warmly greeted by their former opponents, which Rei thought was due to the alcohol because normally all of them waited till the Russians started a conversation so they wouldn't be provoked. To Rei's delight the Russians choose seats that were directly in Rei's field of vision, with Kai still inbetween his friends. As soon as they were seated Bryan opened the bottle and filled the shot-glasses Tala had placed infront of them. After they drank Bryan put his arms over the backrest so that it looked like he had his arm around Kai's shoulder which had Rei silently seething inside.

After a few more shots of wodka the Russians engaged themselves in the ongoing conversation and the Bladers learned that Spencer had to stay behind in Saint Petersburg, where they where all living in one of the Hiwatari mansions, because he had to write his final exams on becoming a doctor. Tala was still in college planning to become an architect. Bryan and Kai were helping to take down the abbey and remodel it into a real orphanage. Kai had also inherited the Hiwatari company but had no intentions the lead the company. Which surprised the bladers most was that Kai and Bryan didn't went to college even though they both had a very good high school degree. Kai just told them that he and Bryan were planning to supervise the new abbey and for that they wouldn't need to go to college.

But that wasn't the most surprising card the Russians had up their sleeves. What shocked the Bladers most was that both Tala and Spencer were engaged and planned to marry in a few month. Spencer was engaged to a fellow student named Martha and was going to marry her in June. And Tala was with Anya, full name Anastasia, a waitress in a cafe near the campus and they were going to marry in mid-October. Kai and Bryan both stayed silent on their love life and no one asked because they still couldn't wrap their head around the first to relationships.

After that revelation the Russians started to talk among themselves in their mother tongue which the others took as a sign that the question time was over. So they all started their own conversations expect Rei who just couldn't tear his eyes away from Kai.

* * *

'I can't believe how good he is looking, he's even more attractive than three years ago. The Russians be damned how can they all be so goddamn good looking. But Bryan has to seriously back away from Kai they are sitting way to close. And now his arm is really around Kai shoulders, that sneaky bastard. Why isn't Kai shrugging him off? He never had any of us touch him more then necessary. And even that seemed to be to much physical contact for his liking. I hate that they speak in Russian, can't they speak English like everyone else here? It's so annoying I want to know what they are talking about and I'm sure I just heard my name...'

* * *

_"Hey Kai, I think little Kitty-Cat has the hots for you. He never stopped looking at you since we came in here." _Tala said smugly and poored himself another shot of wodka. He knew that Bryan would get into overprotectiv-boyfriend mood at his words. And indeed did Bryan tighten his grip around Kai's shoulders and let out a low growl and glared at Rei. Which Rei didn't notice because he was still staring at Kai.

_"Rei better keep his hands away."_ Kai just shook his head a little bit he knew that it wouldn't make any sense to try and convince Bryan that Rei didn't had any romantic interest in him. Instead he took a sip of his wodka and gladly took Talas invitation to dance with him.

* * *

'What are they doing now? Has Tala just asked Kai do dance and Kai agreed? That can't be I have never seen Kai doing anything close to dancing. Now he is even taking that devils hand. What the heck? I can't believe it, that has to be a bad dream.'

* * *

Tala had indeed took his friends hand and led him to the dancefloor where they soon vanished in the crowd. So that Rei could no longer see them. The DJ played a popular upbeat popsong so a lot of people where on the dancefloor. Kai and Tala were both good dancers lately they had all been going out a lot. Catching up on the time when "normal people" started going out, drinking and having fun. All the things they couldn't do while being in the abbey. It did them all very good to have some fun at last. They started to understand other people better after experience the things that were totally normal for others. Tala and Spencer also learned to be a lot more social in college and also their girlfriends showed them a lot of things, they both know about the past of the "Blitzkrieg Boys" and took it into their hands to replace the old dark memories with new happier ones.

Halfway through the second song Kai noticed that Tala wasn't looking as happy as before.

_"Do you miss Anya?"_ he asked his childhood friend, knowing that he definatly would miss Bryan if they would be seperated.

_"How do you know?"_ Tala grinned sheepishly because Kai once again caught his small mood change.

_"I know you long enough, idiot."_ Kai said slightly annoyed but put his arms around Tala's waist and hugged him. Tala hugged him back and leaned his head against Kai's.

_"It's stupid to miss her, we are just 2 days away from home."  
"It's not stupid, I would miss Bryan, too."_

_"Yeah, because you are a huge sap."_ Kai hit the back of Tala's head for this, but had to laugh at the same time. Tala only grinned. _"You know it's true."_

_"It's not."_ Kai grinned back and let go of Tala sensing that his mood was better again.

* * *

'Where the hell are they, they have been gone for nearly 15 minutes already. I want Kai back here, maybe I should too ask him to dance, when we are alone I'm sure we get a chance to kiss and I can confess my feelings for him. It's not fair that Tala is keeping him to himself, he can have him all the time in Russia. I should go and look for him, maybe he isn't dancing with Tala anymore. I don't trust that devil, I'm sure his fiancé is just a lie so no one will think of anything when he is making advances to Kai.'

* * *

"You want something to drink, Kitten?" Bryan asked, just as Rei wanted to go look for Kai. Rei was totally surprised to hear Bryan talking to him, something he normally never did. Just then Rei noticed the emty bottle of wodka and that he and Bryan were the last ones left, all the other Bladers appeard to have also left for the dancefloor.

"No, thanks Bryan, I'm good." 'And not a Kitten, asshole.' Rei managed to keep his voice polite even though he wanted to go for Bryan's throat. Bryan just shrugged and made his way towards the bar leaving Rei alone in the VIP lounge. Shortly after Bryan left, the former Bladebreakers and BBA Allstars returned to their tables, because the DJ had switched from dance-music to a slow ballad and Rei spotted Tala who made his way back to the lounge. That's when he also spotted Kai again, he was standing in the middle of the dance floor and appeard to be waiting for someone, but Rei couldn't make out who it was Kai was waiting for. When Tala reached the table, Bryan reached Kai and Rei couldn't believe his eyes when Kai put his arms around Bryan's neck and started dancing with him to a love song. Bryan had his arms protectivly around Kai's waist and hold him close to himself. 'What the hell is going on?' Kai was now running his fingers through Bryan's hair and caressed his neck. Bryan smiled at Kai, something that Rei had never seen before and thought that Bryan was probably physically not able to smile. But now he did and Rei hated it that they looked a lot more like a couple than just friends. Bryan then leaned down to Kai and it looked a lot like they were going to kiss. Rei couldn't help but gasp out lout, when their lips were touching in a soft kiss.

"Rei, buddy, whats wrong?" Tyson asked and followed Rei's line of vision. When he saw Kai and Bryan, he made the perfect imitation of a fish and wasn't able to perform another word. That got the other Bladers interest and they all spotted Kai and Bryan who were still lip-locked.

"What are you all looking at?" Tala asked confused as he reached the table and saw all the gaping Bladers.

"Kai...Kai...he's kissing BRYAN!" Rei could finally stutter out and Tala started laughing.

"Of course they are. It's their fifth anniversary today. I was surprised they weren't going at it sooner." Rei just stared at him and tried to handle these new informations. But his brain seemed not to be able to do so because his whole world came crushing down on him. And then everything went black.

Tala was hardly able to catch Rei's now unconscious body but did so before he hit the floor.

* * *

Kai and Bryan didn't notice any of the events going on at the lounge they were to caught up in themselves. After ending their kiss, Bryan softly cupped Kai's face and smiled at him.

_"Happy anniversary, Kai."_

_"Happy anniversary to you, too Bryan."_ Kai smiled back at him and kissed him again, wrapping his arms tighter around Bryan's neck and Bryan pressed him to his body in return.

_"I love you, Falcon." _Kai whispered against Bryan's lips and smiled.

_"I love you, too, Phoenix."_

The End

* * *

That's it. I'm kind of proud that it has gotten so long, because all I had in mind, was Kai and Bryan kissing on a dancefloor :D

If you liked it or have constructive suggestions, please feel free to leave a comment.

Until next time

Sunny

Corrected typos, 10.4.12


End file.
